Prague: Relic Of The Past
by Skyren-Angel
Summary: Another Mission, Another Hit. English Original Writing Coursework. Please Review, rnrn(At the moment will be ending around four A4 pages is asked will be continued)
1. The Beginning

_A/N - I Down Own Hitman Just This Plot, Hans-Jürgen Bäcker is/was a member of the Baader-Meinhof group and his location is unknown. Victor Bout is a member of the russian mafia and is currently in hiding and location is unknown. The "Bellevue" is an actual Restaurant on the east side of pragues river. Sorry about the Formatting and grammar :) I'm not very good. Please review and thanks for reading_

**Prague: Relic Of The Past**

Prague…the gothic buildings rose from the ground like the dead awaking from their slumber. The well-worn cobblestones have felt the hooves of king's horses, the jackboots of Hitler's armies, the heaving wheels of the soviet tanks yet now they feel only the armies of civilians and tourists trying to "see the world". Yet under it's beauty, Prague is still just another city, still just another state ruled under the hands of terrorists and crime syndicates, sometimes I think that what I'm doing actually is for the good of the people. The lifting of the iron curtain only gave Prague new life for the already established criminals, now they own everything you see. The Russian mafia has always had an interest in Prague, now they own more than half and use it to smuggle good from the east to the west and to sell weapons to other terrorist groups. They see it as a "Safe Zone" where they can launder their money through the banks and sell their weapons, yet nowhere is a safe zone when you have enemies with money.  
"47, it's good to see that you made it to Prague without a problem. Have you received your care package?" a voice from the computer spoke while a briefing was displayed upon the screen. "yes, thank you Diana. The…Package reached me in perfect condition. "I answered with confirmation in my voice. The so-called "package" lay open upon the bed. "Great, now 47. Your mission is to dispose of this man…" a picture was thrown up onto the screen, over the top of the briefing. The light from the picture highlighted my face in the mirror across the room. My baldhead was glinting in the darkness and half of my face was coved into darkness.  
The picture of the man was still upon the screen. The picture was in black and white and the man even looked dead. His hair was receding from his forehead and his lips we're black. His eyes looked like two pools of darkness so deep that you could fall into and never come back. If I could have felt fear, I would have that moment. "His name is Hans-Jürgen Bäcker also known as "Harp" he is a member of the elusive German terrorist group Badder-Meinhof. He 47 is the buyer for the…Object that I client wishes you to retrieve. Please 47 do not underestimate Bäcker, he helped in the escape of Andres Baader in the late 1970's and after trained with the group in Jordan. He was arrested a year later but was released and nothing has been heard of him since, until now." The laptop whirled and made buzzing noises in the almost empty room. I looked at his picture making it sink into my mind, one of the first rules that I run by, "Know Thy Enemy". "Ok 47. This is your mission, our client would like you to retrieve an object for him and kill Bäcker who is buying it at a meeting with the Russian mafia in central Prague tonight." I took a deep breath and asked something uncharacteristically out of place, "Who is the member for the Russian mafia?" the computer whirled and made buzzing noises again, for what felt like a lifetime.  
"An old friend 47, Victor Bout. The worlds biggest arms dealer, I believe it was you that killed his brother in Paris a few years back?" another breath, "Yes Diana, just another job…Just another kill." An awkward silence continued, I looked around the room once again. The artificial twilight created by the computer highlighted the package that lay upon the bed. Two Hardballer pistols with a silencer attachment, a fibre-wire and a suitcase containing a WA2000 high-precision rifle lay there with the brown paper that surrounded it ripped. Everything a trained killer like me needs on I night like tonight. "47, the object that our client wishes for you to acquire is, a new type of thermo-nuclear device codenamed ITER. It is small in size so that it can fit in a briefcase, and it's detonation could destroy half of Prague with a single explosion and then comes the radiation. If this device is set off 47 then Prague will become the worlds most dangerous zone in the world, and this disaster will be even more devastating than the Chernobyl incident in 1986."  
The screen displayed all that Diana was saying, it showed a picture of the device, then showed the size in a briefcase and then showed a visual demonstration of what would happen if it was to be triggered at this meeting, I watched half of Prague disappear In a blink of an eye and then watched the radiation spread. "There is no margin of error here 47, you must not fail to get this weapon out of the hands of both the Baader-Meinhof group and the Russian mafia."  
I took another deep breath, like it would be my last. A large weight had been placed upon my shoulders and the only way to get it off would be to complete what I'd came here to do. "Ok, the meeting is taking place in a restaurant on the east side of the river. The restaurant that the exchange is being made in is called "Bellevue" it is owned by the mafia and has been closed for the night. In brief 47, your mission is to kill Bäcker, retrieve the device and let Bout escape. That part is extremely explicit by our client 47, he wishes Bout to be alive. Good luck 47, we're depending on you." I lent back on the chair I was sitting on. 'Great' I thought, the weights just got heavier.


	2. Showtime

_A/N - I Down Own Hitman Just This Plot, Hans-Jürgen Bäcker is/was a member of the Baader-Meinhof group and his location is unknown. Victor Bout is a member of the russian mafia and is currently in hiding and location is unknown. The "Bellevue" is an actual Restaurant on the east side of pragues river. Sorry about the Formatting and grammar :) I'm not very good. Please review and thanks for reading_  


**Showtime**

The rain was subdued and only drizzle fell from the heavens. The time was fast approaching twelve yet the nightlife was just waking up. Across the road I watched the restaurant, lights still on people still cleaning up. Few cars passed the restaurant but armies of people walked around. It would be easy to get up close. Getting in would be the problem.  
I sat at the table I had next to the plate-glass window that lay open. The city expanded out below me, I could see the hundreds of people from all nationalities walking around near the restaurant and bridge. I remember thinking "They don't know do they? When will humanity realise that the time we are given is precious and that we should all do are part? Humanity is something stupid, destined to die either by their own hand or another's. It's all just so sloppy, and I am the cleaner."  
My handguns lay in front of me the clips on the table, unloaded bullets lay leaned against them. I picked one up and held it to the barely visible moonlight, I twisted it round in my hand taking note at the perfect simplicity of it and how something so small could rip someone's life apart and then away. I picked up a clip in the other hand and loaded the bullet with a satisfying click.  
An alarm from the other side of the room went off, I looked to the clock next to the mirror, "Midnight" I spoke to the open air. It was Showtime.  
A loud chime that sounded over Prague from a clock somewhere in the city. I stood up on the first chime, my blood red tie swinging. Taking my guns from the table I loaded the rest of the bullets in seconds. The forth chime hit, I holstered the pistols under my arm and took the fibre-wire from the bed and placed it in my side pocket. The ninth chime hit, I left the rifle where It was and walked towards the door. The eleventh chime hit as I turned off the light and was silhouetted against the wall in an eerie sort of way. The door closed as the twelfth chime finished.


	3. The Two Guards

_A/N - I Down Own Hitman Just This Plot, Hans-Jürgen Bäcker is/was a member of the Baader-Meinhof group and his location is unknown. Victor Bout is a member of the russian mafia and is currently in hiding and location is unknown. The "Bellevue" is an actual Restaurant on the east side of pragues river. Sorry about the Formatting and grammar :) I'm not very good. Please review and thanks for reading_**  
**

**Chapter 3 – The Two Guards**

I stepped out into the midnight air. I walked through the crowds of people, being careful not to let anyone out of my sight and listening to noises behind me, you don't get as good as me without being careful. You also don't get as good as me without noticing things, especially things like the three police snipers in separate places around the restaurant, the three unmarked police cars sitting on the road thirty metres up and most especially the Czechnian SWAT team in the warehouse across the road from the building. I looked to the south, and saw three dark BMW saloon cars driving up the road in a convoy. It was the target.I slipped into an idle-step and continued walking slowly towards the end of the bridge. The guns under my arm clung to me giving me security knowing that if things got ugly then I had a way out. My gloved hands ran gently along the wall of the bridge as I walked still taking care not to walk into anyone. I made it to the end of the bridge just as the cars pulled up. Every door on each car opened in unison. From each five men appeared, each wearing tidy suits with a significant bulge under their left arm. Their hair was tidily kept back from their face's with baseball caps and they spoke with heavy German accents. All fifteen men secured positions around the restaurant, two at the door, two behind and the rest patrolling through the crowds around the building.  
I walked south from the bridge following the river a little way and then crossed the un-busy road. I slowly walked back up following the walls of the buildings next to me. A guard that was standing on the corner closest to me smoking stotoed and stared. I turned to the building looking up at two stone statues either side of the door. The building was a church and the stone statues had the engravings below "The Two Guards Of God". I bowed my head and spoke a prayer, "Dear Lord, forgive for the acts I am about to commit, although I am not your child do not forsake one who seeks your wisdom and help. Forgive thy neighbour and forgive me, for I commit these sins to live. Amen" With my hands I touched my head, my chest and shoulder to shoulder in the sign of the cross.  
The guard had lost interest and walked away, I followed him around into the alley with little or less noise than a shadow. I could barely see him through the pitch-darkness of the alley. The guard had stopped again to smoke, I slowly sneaked up behind him and slowly raised my hands until they we're inches away from his neck. As quick as lightning my hands clasped round his mouth and my other around his neck, with a snap and a almost silent yelp he fell silent. I looked around keeping vigilant of my surroundings and then dragged him into the garbage a little away from me in an alcove. I quickly covered him in the bags and took his glasses and hat and put them on.  
I walked around the corner into the sight of the two guards guarding the back door. They didn't pull out weapons straight away so my guise swayed them so far. I walked towards the back door being careful not to look suspicious. "Halt, Wohin Gehen Sie?"**1** My German was a bit rusty, "I'm going to see the boss, he told me to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and report it to him." They looked at me in a suspicious way and then gave up, "Voran, Erklärt Geht Ihm"**2** I smiled, "Danke"**3** and entered into the restaurant slowly still trying not to arouse their suspisions anymore.

* * *

**1** Translation - "Halt, Where Are You Going?"  
**2** Translation - "Go Ahead, Tell Him"  
**3** Translation - "Thanks" 


	4. Tiger's Eye

_A/N - I Down Own Hitman Just This Plot, Hans-Jürgen Bäcker is/was a member of the Baader-Meinhof group and his location is unknown. Victor Bout is a member of the russian mafia and is currently in hiding and location is unknown. The "Bellevue" is an actual Restaurant on the east side of pragues river. Sorry about the Formatting and grammar :) I'm not very good. Please review and thanks for reading  
_  
**Chapter 4 – Tiger's Eye**

I stepped into the wamth of the restaurant and looked around, I closed the door with a slam and the sounds of the outside grew dull. No one was aroud apart from the bartender who was leaning over the bar whistling idly.  
I walked to the left and through the door into the kitchen, it was empty just as i'd hoped. Slowly i snuck up to the door on my right and looked through the key hole, just in front of it stood the bartender, still idly whistling a tune. I removed the fibre-wire from my side pocket and stretched it, slowly i opened the door and crept forwards.  
Without haste I rose up and positioned myself behind him quick as a viper i struck. Stretching the wire around his neck, pulling it sharply and crossing my arms over and raising him off the floor. With a deafening click his neck broke and in the split second of life he had left he was strangled to death, a drop of blood fell from his mouth to the floor as I dragged him using the wire through the door.  
The next coupe of minutes passed in a blur. I quickly changed into his clothes hiding my own in a cupboard to come back to. I picked up his body and threw it down into the basement using the trapdoor in the floor; with a rather loud crunch he hit the floor somewhere in the darkness. I quickly walked out of the kitchen making sure not to have any weapons showing. I walked up the stairs slowly not in a hurry and noticed no guards, I walked into the private area and there they we're. My target, Hans-Jürgen Bäcker and the Russian mafia boss Victor Bout sitting together talking about business.  
"So Mr. Bäcker I assume you have the money?" Bout spoke in a very heavy Russian accent "Of course, Victor. But the question is do you have my device?" I walked around collecting glasses as the two spoke. Bäcker spoke in a light German accent, obviously he had been on the run for a long time and it had changed. "Yes Mr. Bäcker I do, now please the money" Bout extended his hand and backer handed him the briefcase, "Are you sure it is wise to do business with this bartender here?" Bout laughed in a very loud chortle, "Relax Mr. Bäcker if he says anything then I will test my gun to see if it has any bullets in" he smiled reassuringly.  
"Where is my device now Victor." Bäcker changed the conversation back to business and I slid slowly into the background again. Bäcker extended his hand to Bout, "Here you go my friend," he handed him a standard size briefcase "A pleasure doing business with you" he lent back in his chair and began to laugh again. I walked behind Bouts chair as Bäcker was checking the device. From my back pocket I pulled a syringe without Bäcker noticing a placed the syringe into the back of Bouts neck and pulled my silenced handgun out from within my holster and fired one shot into backers forehead.  
The blood sprayed all over the blinds behind him, as the exit wound grew. I removed the syringe from Bout's neck and picked up the bomb case. I walked down the stairs with ease. I moved into the kitchen and changed back into my former outfit, throwing the bartenders clothes down the trapdoor. I picked up the case and walked out the back door.  
The rain was pouring now, soaking everything in sight I walked fast towards the corner while shouting behind me, "Der Chef Bat Mich, Dieses In das Auto Einzusetzen"**1**. I walked round the corner with no trouble from the guards and walked to the middle car and went down to tie my shoe, while doing this i placed a small chrome disk on the underside. I arose from the floor walked across the road with not one of the guards thinking to stop me i walked to the right of the bridge and down a set of stairs, there moored against an old jetty was a speed boat. I smiled, 'Least i can always rely on Diana to help me' I remember thinking as i un-moored the boat. I Then took the key that i found already in the motor, and turned it. The engine began to rumbe beneth me. From within my jacket i produced a small hand held remote and pressed the big red button. The middle saloon car exploded, killing two guards. The SWAT teams in the warehouse ran out killing anything with a weapon, the snipers killed all who held weapons and couldn't be killed by the SWAT and three unmarked police cars pounded down the road with newly placed lights spinning blue. I smiled again, I love it when things work out the right way. I slowly placed something in my ear and flicked the switch "Thank you Diana, your my guardian angel" I spoke to what seemed like the world-at-large, "Your welcome 47" was the reply as i sped down the Vltava river.

* * *

1 Translation - "The Boss Told Me To Put This In The Car" 


	5. A Problem

_A/N - I Down Own Hitman Just This Plot, Hans-Jürgen Bäcker is/was a member of the Baader-Meinhof group and his location is unknown. Victor Bout is a member of the russian mafia and is currently in hiding and location is unknown. The "Bellevue" is an actual Restaurant on the east side of pragues river. Sorry about the Formatting and grammar :) I'm not very good. Please review and thanks for reading_**  
**

**Chapter 5 – A Problem**

The sunlight beamed through the blinds as I walked out of the bathroom after shaving. I held a towel to my neck drying off the water that I'd used. A new shirt, tie and jacket lay upon the bed. I ran my hands across the scar on my right side, reminders of missions gone wrong. I walked over to the bed and went onto my knees. I looked out of the window that lay open on the opposite side, and bowed my head. I spoke a prayer, "Dear Lord, forgive for the acts I have committed, although I am not your child please do not close the path to the light, for I am walking upon it. Amen" from across the room my laptop began to beep loudly, "47…" Diana's voice came from within "We have a problem…"


End file.
